CRUD!
by Zenith of Emotion
Summary: A Gazudge oneshot for Ani. : 'cause she won't stop bugging me until I have this posted. Please read and review! done all by my lonesome W007!Thanks bunches,T3h Fang


"**CRUD!"** - A Gazudge fic for Ani, the Nudge of our world. :)

Requested by "Ani", aka "Nudge". Written by "bitchywriter101", aka "Fang"

**A/N: **Love y'all! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Told from Nudge's POV, just so you know!)

X's and O's,

Fang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to James Patterson as they very well should, and they always will. **:)

Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Crud!" I cursed as I flew face-first into a pine tree. Just my luck, right?

"Oh my God! Nudge! Are you okay?!?!" Gazzy flew up behind me and grabbed my shoulders as I doubled over in pain, clutching my nose as a small trickle of blood came seeping out.

"Yep… yeah…fine." I waved him off, wiping the back of my hand over my nose as I looked up at him. That was the fifth time I'd run into something today and it was starting to piss me off. Gazzy stared at my face for a moment and then burst out laughing. Geeze, even at sixteen he was still one of the most infuriating people I knew, "What's so funny? For crying out loud Gazzy, I just flew into a frickin' tree!" I shouted at him and I could feel my mouth fall open into a gape when he started laughing again, "You little twerp!!! Why do you find my being in pain so funny??? For crying out loud, it _hurts_!!! Why can't you get that through your thick skull? Maybe if we rammed _your_ head into a tree it'd nock some sense into you and..!" I never got to finish my sentence as his lips came down on mine. I could feel myself freeze up as Gazzy flew closer and I shivered as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close. After a moment my lucidness came back and I started moving my lips against his, loving the way his gentle mouth felt against my own. Gazzy ran his tongue against my lower lip and asked for permission to further the kiss. Shuddering, I opened my mouth a small amount and nearly moaned as Gazzy's tongue found its way in, gently rubbing up against the sides of my mouth, coaxing out a small whimper of longing as he smirked and pulled away.

My face was flushed and burning up against the soft raindrops that fell across my cheeks and I glared at Gazzy as he smirked self-righteously. I _sooooooo_ hated his awful, hideous, evil, _amazing, wonderful, _kisses sometimes. As I opened my mouth to say something in response to this temporary distraction he leaned forward and planted a quick, sweet kiss on my lips. Then he turned and took off towards the lake out behind the house.

I hovered there for a moment and then my mind seemed to come crashing back to me. Boy was he going to pay for that. You don't just kiss a girl like that and fly away!

"Gazzy! I'm gonna kill you!!! You obnoxious, pathetic, annoying, conceited, narcissistic…" I tuned myself out at this point, but I'm assuming I threw out more wonderful adjectives to describe the beautiful Avian-American boy in front of me before finally finishing my sentence, "… sixteen-year-old brat! Come back here!!!!!" I beat my wings harder and strained against the now pouring rain in an attempt to catch up with him. It just wasn't fair. The brat was three years younger than me and had a larger wingspan already. For crying out loud, he was taller than me already!!! Stupid bird genes at work there, let me tell you. And if I could just catch up with him…

"Gazzy! Slow up, will ya?!" I called out to him and shot forward, reaching my fingers out in an attempt to grab the unruly mess of golden blonde hair he kept pulled back in the god forsaken ponytail at all times. Well… maybe not _all_ the time… Anyways, I was getting desperate so I finally gave up and crash landed on the ground by the lake, calling up into the pouring rain as my younger lover circled my head, "Will you get down here so I can snog you brainless?!?!?!" According to Max I'd been reading too many British books, but honestly… between the words "kiss" and "snog" which one sounds cooler to you?

My point exactly.

At the word "snog" I could see Gazzy's head snap towards me and almost immediately he banked and floated gracefully down to me… dropping the gracefulness about five feet above me and dropping his full weight down on top of me. "Gotchya!" Gazzy grinned and leaned forward to kiss me, but stopped on the way to my mouth and just started at my chest.

"What? What're you doing?" Gazzy swallowed down a lump in his throat and just kept staring. Finally, after a minute of silence from Gazzy I looked down at my shirt and rolled my eyes. The rain had done wonders to it, as had our flight and my constant accidents today.

This morning I had gotten up and pulled on a nice, new, clean white, strapless shirt with a lovely built in bra. Sadly, due to my klutziness today, the bottom of the shirt had slowly been inching up my midriff and now left my entire stomach exposed. To make matters worse, the rain had completely drenched my shirt and my chest was showing through… the cold leaving my body with some… noticeable physical differences in that area. I groaned and started muttering to myself as Gazzy's gaze bore down into my flesh.

"Oh for goodness sake! Don't you men think about _anything_ besides that? I realize that my chest might be fairly… perky, let's say, but it doesn't need to be the center of your universe! Not that I'm really complaining, ;cause having you focus on _my_ chest is better than having you focus on someone else's chest, but really…"

"Nudge?" Gazzy's voice was quiet and raspy as he tried to break through my rant.

"… What's the point of spending all day staring at a girl's figure and longing for her? I mean, you_ are_ longing for me, right? You're not spending your time thinking about some other random bimbo you've found on the side, right? 'Cause if you have…"

"Nudge?"

"…I'm going to have to go kick her scrawny little ass. You're _my _Gazzy, _my_ birdboy and you better warn any girl that comes near you of that before you start having a fling with her. I mean, unless she's in her twenties I don't see _why_ you'd want to go out with another girl. I'm already three years older than you, aren't I? I mean, you outta consider yourself exceedingly lucky to land a girl like me and…"

"Tiffany-Krystal?" Gazzy growled out my alias in an attempt to catch my attention, but I was too far gone.

"I really love you, you know? And why would guys spend all their time bouncing around from girl to girl or wishing to be doing something with another girl when they could be doing something with the girl they've already got? I mean, even though you spend a lot of time whishing you could do things with me even though we can't a lot of the time and stuff… why would a guy spend all this time just staring at his girlfriend and talking to her when he could be _doing_ something with her? It really makes no sense whatsoever, and I really think..."

"MONIQUE!!!!!!" Gazzy exploded in my face, using my real, biological parent-given name instead of the name he always called me by. In order to make sure I didn't start ranting again Gazzy leaned forward and pressed a deep, loving kiss to my lips before pulling back to look into my eyes hungrily, "Monique… Nudge… you're the only one I've ever even _thought_ about. Don't you worry about stuff like that." Gazzy ran a loving hand along my cheek and then winked at me suggestively, "And if you'd stop talking maybe _we could do something_."

"'_Do something_'? What do you mean '_do something_'?" I looked up at Gazzy confused, looked down at our current position, and then gazed up into Gazzy's eyes again, piecing together what he had said, "Oooohhhh… you mean we could _do something_!" I burst into a fit of giggles and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Gazzy's lips, giving him a quick kiss before launching myself off the ground and grabbing his pale hand in my milk-chocolate one, "C'mon then! We can't stay out here if we're going to '_do something_', can we?" I laughed and flew up to the window outside my room, most of the time _our_ room, sliding it open before crawling through and sitting on the edge, pulling Gazzy up beside me.

When Gazzy was right next to me I turned to him, and smiling pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back and whispering quietly in his ear, "I love you Gazzy. With all my heart. I really, really love you."

Gazzy grinned and leaned forward, kissing me more fiercely before nuzzling my ear and whispering in a husky voice, "I love you too, Nudge. I love you too."

And with that we went off and "_did something_", during which Gazzy's hair finally came out of that darned ponytail… and fell around us in satiny waves… just the way I like it.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it!!! Ani, I did my best to make it so you'd like it!!! Personally, I really like how this came out, but feedback is always appreciated!!!

X's and O's,

T3h Fangzorz


End file.
